Today, when visiting a retail establishment that offers lighting lamps for sale, a consumer will see a wide variety of pars and reflector lamps that all have various beam spreads, light output and wattage concerns. There is a need for a lighting lamp configured to handle several applications, wherein the lighting lamp is configured to be adjusted so as to facilitate generation of light ranging from a wide beam flood to a narrow beam spot.
In recent years, improved light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become available that produce relatively high intensities of output light. These higher power LEDs, for example, have enabled use of LEDs in light fixtures and the like. The improving capability of LEDs and the decreasing cost of the LEDs is making LED based lighting a viable alternative to more traditional lighting, such as incandescent and fluorescent lights, and will soon allow LED lighting to surpass such older technologies and will likely be surpassed itself in the future. Regardless of the light emitting technology utilized, a selectively adjustable lighting lamp that adjusts beam patterns to suit the application provides utility to the user.